Renly's Little Rose
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Renly Baratheon has something going with Loras Tyrell. Everyone can see it. But can they see that love has blossomed? Classy Slash.


** So this is my first attempt at Game of Thrones fan fiction. I am not good with writing from the Middle Ages, but I am going to give it a try. Hopefully you will all like it. **

**Renly's Little Rose**

_Loras Tyrell. Loras Tyrell,_ never was there a name sweeter on the lips.

"My sweet Loras, I came to tell you that I have decided to marry your sister," Renly told Loras. It was a political decision. He needed the strength of Highgarden in his garrison.

"I want to be with you," said Loras.

Renly smiled and wrapped a finger around a loose curl on Loras's head. The young knight had a hard, determined look on his face that made Renly ache.

"I want that too, my rose," Renly said kissing Loras on top of his curls. Loras threw his sword on the floor, and pressed himself against Renly's chest.

Renly took the Knight of Flowers into a tight, protective, embrace. Loras clung to him with a tight grip as if Renly would die the moment he let go. The boy was no older than sixteen and as soft and beautiful as a woman.

"I have to marry your sister, Loras," Renly said, "to get your father on my side."

"Marry me and I will be forever at your side," said Loras kissing the nape of Renly's neck. Renly laughed. Just a look into those sweet eyes of his young flower made him melt. He knew Loras was serious, but in that moment wanted to marry him.

"Would that I could, sweet rose," Renly said.

He placed a hand under Loras's chin and lifted his face to lay a tender kiss upon the lips of a rose. Loras kissed back, with his arms wrapped tightly around Renly's head. Renly put one hand in the Knight of Flowers' tangled curls and the other resting protectively around his shoulders.

"Margaery is worthy of you, my lord. She will make a fine wife. She comes to you a maiden," said Loras squeezing Renly tighter.

"No finer than you, sweet flower. I know you don't want this anymore than I," Renly said.

Loras seemed so small and helpless now. He was always so brave and fierce and skilled with a sword, but he was still young. Renly felt warmth, as his manhood pressed against his breeches. Loras giggled. Renly stroked his hair.

"I know what to do with that if it please, my lord," Loras said, laughing.

"It would please me greatly," said Renly laughing.

Renly pressed his lips against Loras' and they fell back onto the feathery bed. Their fingers intertwined as Renly rolled Loras onto his back. The lovemaking was sweeter than wine and more filling than any meal. There was no lack of noises—mostly laughter. Renly was gentle with is little rose.

The moon peeked its head through the window when Renly released his seed, a seed that the rose's thrones stopped from planting. He lay on the bed, his body pressed against the Knight of Flowers, breathing in the sweet scent of him.

Loras kissed his lord's neck, and lay his head against his lover's heart. The warm embrace of a forbidden passion was the wine Loras craved. He pressed his body against Renly as close as he could. They lay beneath crimson and gold silks, a gift from Queen Cersei.

_If only Cersei knew what these sheets were used for_, thought Renly smiling. He glanced into the eyes of the Knight of Flowers, and a different smile appeared on his face. He kissed Loras on the lips tenderly causing Loras to laugh.

Staring down at the young knight, wrapped safely in his arms, he kissed his forehead. Renly wanted this more than the glory or power of the Seven Kingdoms. Renly wanted his Knight of Flowers. Renly wanted his little rose.

_**Okay, so I am sorry this sucked. I really think there needs to be more fan fiction for this ship, because Renly and Loras are so damn adorable. I actually write a LOT of boy love plots in my original stories, but this is the first time I have done it in fan fiction and for something set in the medieval times. **_

_** Thank you for reading. I hope it didn't suck too badly or gross anyone out. **_


End file.
